Comunidad Central Discusión:Diseños y portadas
wiki mi café Hola, lamentablemente la comunidad no cumple con el requisito de los 10 artículos requeridos para hacer la solicitud. Cuando esta llegue a ĺa cantidad necesaria, podés hacer la solicitud nuevamente. Saludos! -- 22:36 25 abr 2014 (UTC) wiki rap-game Hola EINSBERT, que tal! Lamentablemente no podemos llevar a cabo tu solicitud debido a que la comunidad de es.rapgame no tiene la cantidad suficiente de artículos requeridos. Cuando la wikia tenga al menos 10 páginas que no sean considerados esbozos, podés hacer la solicitud nuevamente sin problemas. Saludos! -- 11:02 27 abr 2014 (UTC) Wiki Pes Hola! Veo que ya subiste un logo. Reemplazo el actual, o simplemente dejo el que está? Ya apliqué los colores a los módulos y a los thumbs. Fijate si te parece bien. -- 17:17 29 abr 2014 (UTC) :Gracias, se ven bien, para la cuestion del logo podrias mostrarmelo y ver como queda y escoger uno de los 2 Cklecaje (muro) 03:29 30 abr 2014 (UTC) ::Ahí subí el nuevo logo. Lo hice mucho más simple dejando solamente PES WIKI; esta última palabra con la misma fuente del juego. Saludos! -- 21:11 30 abr 2014 (UTC) :::Gracias por todo ya se como agregar esos diseños y ya puedo editarlos desde el editor CSS, ya puede decirse misión cumplida. Cklecaje (muro) 00:46 1 may 2014 (UTC) ::::Genial, procedo a cerrar la solicitud. 08:10 10 may 2014 (UTC) Wiki Ideas pokemon Te parece bien si nos organizamos para hablar en el chat y ver de qué manera hacer los diseños? Espero tu respuesta! -- 21:14 30 abr 2014 (UTC) :Solicitud finalizada. -- 08:10 10 may 2014 (UTC) Fanon Wiki Hola Cris. Ahí le mejoré el estilo a la portada y le agregué un par de secciones. Si querés alguna otra más, avisa. Saludos! -- 21:39 30 abr 2014 (UTC) :Solicitud finalizada. -- 08:11 10 may 2014 (UTC) Wiki DanganRonpa Hola Bardock! Ya subí ambos pedidos: logo y fondo. Si es necesario que haga algún otro cambio o alguna corrección, por favor avisame! Saludos. -- 02:23 1 may 2014 (UTC) :Solicitud finalizada. -- 08:11 10 may 2014 (UTC) La Biblioteca del Viejo Mundo Hola Belenger! Te explico más o menos. El problema estaba en que ustedes establecieron el fondo con CSS en lugar de hacerlo con el diseñador de temas. En un principio no había problemas en hacerlo, pero cuando se aplicó Darwin en todas las comunidades (que consiste en ensanchar el contenido según el ancho del monitor), lógicamente empezó a descuadrarse. Para arreglar esto, se hizo que el fondo se dividiera por la mitad y que este sea rellenado de un color específico (color de medio en el Diseñador de temas), pero solo tiene efecto si se sube el fondo mediante este último. Ahí arreglé la imagen y corregí unos cuantos errores. Si necesitan ayuda, no duden en consultar. Saludos! 17:53 29 abr 2014 (UTC) :Solicitud finalizada. -- 11:56 1 may 2014 (UTC) Terraria Definido en el chat de la comunidad. 03:17 11 may 2014 (UTC) Wiki Rap-game : ¡Hola! He arreglado vuestra solicitud, y revisando la comunidad, te recuerdo que uno de los requisitos es tener como mínimo diez artículos, y actualmente cuentan con solo cuatro. ¡Un saludo! 22:42 29 abr 2014 (UTC) ::Tal como expliqué anteriormente (wiki_rap-game), la comunidad no cumple con el requisito de los 10 artículos requeridos para hacer la solicitud. Saludos! -- 22:52 29 abr 2014 (UTC) Wiki Música Clásica Hecho. Logo y fondo subidos. Espero que sean de tu agrado! -- 20:19 6 may 2014 (UTC) :El administrador no se pasó por la solicitud, por lo que queda finalizada. -- 13:06 17 may 2014 (UTC) Wiki Divergente Fondo subido. Espero respuestas! -- 20:42 6 may 2014 (UTC) :El administrador no se pasó por la solicitud, por lo que queda finalizada. -- 13:06 17 may 2014 (UTC) Wiki House of Mouse Hola Jeremias. Ya subí el fondo. Intenté hacerlo acorde a lo que me pediste, pero como son tantos personajes es medio difícil que entren todos en el fondo. Acordate que según la resolución de pantalla, se va a ver más o menos. Tampoco pude encontrar un buen fondo ya que la mayoría son screenshots y no tienen muy buena calidad. Lo que en este caso te recomendaría es usar un fondo de un elemento que se repita o que sea abstracto. Si me avisás, vemos que hacemos. Saludos! -- 08:33 10 may 2014 (UTC) :El administrador no se pasó por la solicitud, por lo que queda finalizada. -- 13:06 17 may 2014 (UTC) Kid Icarus Wiki Logo subido. Si es necesario algún otro cambio, por favor avisa. -- 08:51 10 may 2014 (UTC) :No se si es mucha molestia, pero me gustaria que la palabra Wiki ocupara menos espacio. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110216130206/pokemon/images/6/6d/487.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100926042510/pokemon/images/d/dc/644.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101008063953/pokemon/images/5/55/384.png Meta dragon "Know my power!!!"'http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100922204258/pokemon/images/9/9a/612.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101026221352/pokemon/images/4/42/621.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101008063837/pokemon/images/a/a0/373.png 16:05 10 may 2014 (UTC) ::Ahí lo achiqué un poco y lo centré, te parece bien? 03:21 11 may 2014 (UTC) ::Si, gracias por todo. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110216130206/pokemon/images/6/6d/487.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100926042510/pokemon/images/d/dc/644.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101008063953/pokemon/images/5/55/384.png 'Meta dragon "Know my power!!!"'http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100922204258/pokemon/images/9/9a/612.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101026221352/pokemon/images/4/42/621.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101008063837/pokemon/images/a/a0/373.png 20:58 11 may 2014 (UTC) :::Genial. Procedo a cerrar la solicitud! -- 16:58 12 may 2014 (UTC) Wiki Jelly Jamm Hola! Ya mejoré el diseño de la portada, fijate si te parece bien. Con respecto a la imagen de la barra de búsqueda, donde iría exactamente? Saludos! -- 18:19 12 may 2014 (UTC) :Solicitud finalizada. -- 11:29 18 may 2014 (UTC) Wiki Países del Mundo Hecho. Logo subido. Si querés se realice alguna modificación avisa! -- 13:23 17 may 2014 (UTC) :El administrador no se pasó por la solicitud, por lo que queda finalizada. -- 11:01 25 may 2014 (UTC) Ultimate Team Favicon subido. Saludos! -- 13:24 17 may 2014 (UTC) :Muchas gracias, ha quedado muy bien! El reto: Conseguir más retos. (muro) 09:59 18 may 2014 (UTC) ::Excelente, procedo a cerrar la solicitud. -- 11:29 18 may 2014 (UTC) Wiki The Evillious Chronicles 17:16 10 may 2014 (UTC) }} Solicitud cancelada a petición del usuario. 03:25 11 may 2014 (UTC) Wiki Kaichō wa Maid-sama! Hecho! Logo subido. El fondo creo que ya lo difuminaste, si querés que corrija algo avisa. -- 13:35 17 may 2014 (UTC) :Solicitud finalizada (Hilo:70000). -- 17:04 20 may 2014 (UTC) Locuras con mi compa : ¡Hola! Para solicitar ayuda de un diseñador, debes cumplir con los requisitos indicados, y tal puedo ver, tu comunidad no cuenta con 10 artículos. 15:53 17 may 2014 (UTC) ::Tal como dice Pintor, no se podrá realizar el diseño correspondiente hasta que la comunidad llegue a los 10 artículos mínimos. Suerte! -- 21:21 19 may 2014 (UTC) Watch Dogs 22:04 16 may 2014 (UTC)}} :Hola HuellasDelSur! En primer lugar, para que las pestañas tengan un estilo más moderno, podría usarse Ayuda:Tabview en lugar de Ayuda:Tabber. Con respecto a la modificación, "diseño similar al que usamos para mostrar las categorías de un artículo", me podrías proporcionar un enlace? Saludos! -- 21:31 19 may 2014 (UTC) ::El administrador no se pasó por la solicitud, por lo que queda finalizada. -- 17:48 5 jun 2014 (UTC) ::Lamento no pasarme. Ya logramos realizar el diseño, pero gracias igual. -- 00:06 6 jun 2014 (UTC) Wiki Elfen Lied :Hecho. Fondo y logo subidos. :Otra cosa que modifiqué fue el CSS de la wikia. Eliminé código que provocaba errores en el fondo, ya que este era utilizado antes del nuevo diseño "Darwin". :Espero que te hayan gustado los diseños! -- 11:45 25 may 2014 (UTC) ::Solicitud finalizada. -- 21:21 26 may 2014 (UTC) Driver Enciclopedia 22:34 22 may 2014 (UTC)}} Fondo y portada realizados :) Si querés que haga alguna otra modificación, avisa! -- 12:19 25 may 2014 (UTC) :Te voy a estar contactando en el chat para ver que cambios hacemos en la portada (Hilo:70919). Cierro la solicitud. 10:04 20 jun 2014 (UTC) Crónicas de Mistmantle Hecho. Fondo y logo subido. Si necesitás algún otro cambio, por favor, avisame! -- 12:45 25 may 2014 (UTC) :(Combinando nueva solicitud con la actual) Ya había pedido un fondo y quedó excelente, pero cuando uno baja, el fondo se queda arriba, me gustaría que cuando uno baje para ver más abajo, el fondo se quedara quieto. Es decir, que sólo se mueva la parte central. Gracias por su atención. Glorfindel 777 (muro) 16:17 25 may 2014 (UTC). ::Hecho. Saludos! -- 18:14 25 may 2014 (UTC) wiki Pockecreated : ¡Hola! He corregido vuestra solicitud; en el espacio para colocar el enlace solo debes poner es.pokecreated y no la dirección completa. ¡Un saludo! :: Hola! Ya subí el fondo, y veo que ya editaste la portada. Si necesitás algún otro cambio, avisa! -- 21:40 26 may 2014 (UTC) :::Solicitud finalizada. Pokecreated. 22:42 6 jun 2014 (UTC) Primuspedia Estoy con vos :) Cuando tenga un poco más de tiempo continúo editando. Saludos! -- 22:11 26 may 2014 (UTC) :Ahí arreglé la portada que tenía bastantes errores y también subí el favicon. No entendí lo de "como los paneles que aparecen en TF Prime". Me podrías mostrar un ejemplo? Saludos! -- 00:34 1 jun 2014 (UTC) ::Solicitud finalizada. -- 17:05 14 jun 2014 (UTC) Wiki Ecchi en Español Hecho. Saludos! -- 19:14 2 jun 2014 (UTC) Mario Kart : ¡Hola! Te notifico que para solicitar ayuda con respecto al diseño para una comunidad, esta debe poseer al menos diez artículos. La comunidad para la que solicitas ayuda muy apenas tiene un artículo, que es la portada. ¡Un saludo! 22:44 26 may 2014 (UTC) ::Tal como dice Pintor, la comunidad no cumple con el requisito de los 10 artículos requeridos para hacer la solicitud. Saludos. -- 00:45 1 jun 2014 (UTC) Naruto Respuestas Hecho. Ya subí el logo, hice un nuevo fondo y arreglé la portada (que era un desastre, jaja). Si es necesario algún otro cambio, por favor avisar. -- 10:31 1 jun 2014 (UTC) :Bueno, creo que no, no veo ningun otro cambio que sea, y muchas gracias Giovi, te debo una. jaja '' Noctis-sama Discusión '' 22:29 2 jun 2014 (UTC) ::Perfecto! Procedo a cerrar la solicitud. 22:15 6 jun 2014 (UTC) Pokecreated : ¡Hola! He corregido la solicitud; en la sección del enlace basta poner es.pokecreated. ¡Un saludo, suerte con vuestra solicitud! 21:21 30 may 2014 (UTC) ::Solicitud finalizada. Hilo:71651. 22:34 6 jun 2014 (UTC) Crónicas de Mistmantle Hecho. Saludos! -- 10:34 1 jun 2014 (UTC) :Solicitud finalizada. -- 17:05 14 jun 2014 (UTC) Yaoi Wiki Hola! Para hacer una solicitud de diseño, tenés que ser administrador de la comunidad o al menos tener autorización de uno de los mismos. Saludos. -- 22:17 6 jun 2014 (UTC) Wiki Ositos Cariñositos Aventura en Quiereme mucho Hola! Primero antes que nada, corregí tu solicitud ya que el nombre y enlaces de la comunidad eran incorrectos. Te recomiendo que revises siempre las solicitudes que hagas ya que si no hubiera visto en tu perfil el enlace hacia la wikia no podría haber "descifrado" a qué comunidad hacías referencia. Con respecto a los requisitos de la comunidad, esta debe tener al menos 10 artículos que no se consideren esbozos para poder realizar un diseño. Cuando la wikia cumpla este requisito, realizá la solicitud de nuevo que con gusto voy a proceder a ayudarte. Saludos! -- 22:22 6 jun 2014 (UTC) Wiki Terraria Avísenme un horario en el que estén disponibles así me conecto al chat y charlamos los cambios. Saludos! -- 16:07 14 jun 2014 (UTC) :Me voy a estar pasando por el chat en estos días. Saludos. -- 10:14 5 jul 2014 (UTC) Wiki Risk of Rain Hecho. Fijate si te parece bien como quedó :) 22:57 9 jun 2014 (UTC) :Solicitud finalizada. 10:02 20 jun 2014 (UTC) Ninjago Wikia Hecho: portada arreglada y fondo subido. Espero que los cambios sean de tu agrado! -- 17:03 14 jun 2014 (UTC) :Solicitud finalizada. -- 10:02 22 jun 2014 (UTC) Wiki Mirai Nikki 21:30 11 jun 2014 (UTC)}} Hecho. Si es necesario algún otro cambio, por favor avisá! Saludos. -- 17:04 14 jun 2014 (UTC) ::Así esta muy bien. Gracias Giovi -- 17:20 14 jun 2014 (UTC) ::: Genial, procedo a cerrar la solicitud. 10:02 20 jun 2014 (UTC) ::::Hola Giovi, perdón por molestarte pero no podrías también arreglar la portada? ya que necesito que agregues algunas cosas. Suerte -- 18:29 21 jun 2014 (UTC) Wiki Poke Tower Defense Hola! Ahí le di un estilo básico a la portada, ya que mucho contenido no hay en la comunidad. Si te parece bien, además, estaría bueno modificar el diseño general de la wikia por uno más atractivo. Si te parece bien, podríamos charlarlo en el chat de es.poke-tower-defense? Saludos! -- 10:20 20 jun 2014 (UTC) :Solicitud finalizada. -- 10:15 5 jul 2014 (UTC) Crónicas de Mistmantle Hecho. Te dejé los campos de navegación con un poco de información, pero eso lo personalizás a tu gusto; al igual que el cuadro de Artículo destacado, que lo completás insertando información del artículo correspondiente. Saludos! -- 10:17 22 jun 2014 (UTC) :Solicitud finalizada. -- 10:15 5 jul 2014 (UTC) Fanon Wiki 21:37 19 jun 2014 (UTC)}} Modifiqué un poco el diseño ya que tenía una combinación de colores que daba miedo. Con respecto a la portada, anteriormente le he realizado un diseño a esta comunidad (Fanon Wiki), qué debería modificarle? 10:00 22 jun 2014 (UTC) :Solicitud finalizada. -- 10:22 5 jul 2014 (UTC) Wiki TheCreeperShow17 Estás seguro que querés que esa imagen sea el fondo de tu comunidad? Generalmente se utilizan fondos superiores a 1200px de ancho para que la imagen no se repita, se edite sin perder calidad y se vea de ambos lados de la pantalla. 09:27 22 jun 2014 (UTC) :Solicitud finalizada. -- 10:22 5 jul 2014 (UTC) Psi/Cambiantes Hecho. Fijate si te parece bien! Saludos. 09:54 22 jun 2014 (UTC) :Solicitud finalizada. -- 10:23 5 jul 2014 (UTC) wiki t-rex Hola Gustavo, quería venir a decirte que no hace falta poner dos veces la misma solicitud, ademas corregí tu solicitud ya que no pusiste ningún enlace. También para informarte que tu comunidad no cumple los requisitos porque hacen falta 10 artículos mínimo y actualmente hay solamente dos. Suerte --Usui-Kun Quieres hablarme? 04:46 23 jun 2014 (UTC) :Tal como dice Usui Uzumaki, tu comunidad no cumple con el requisito de los 10 artículos mínimos. Mucha suerte expandiendo la wikia! -- 19:04 26 jun 2014 (UTC) Bakuganpedia Ya hice los cambios que me pediste. Si es necesario alguna otra cosa, por favor avisa. 09:01 27 jun 2014 (UTC) ::El drago de la derecha no se ve, es normal?. Suerte --Usui-Kun Quieres hablarme? 20:52 27 jun 2014 (UTC) :::El personaje se muestra completamente cuando los anuncios son mostrados (por defecto, los usuarios anónimos). Si no te gusta puedo modificarlo y realizar otro. Saludos! -- 10:24 5 jul 2014 (UTC) ::::Por favor Giovi, y bueno la imagen de la derecha no está mal solamente que los anuncios son los que no me permiten verlo. Así que cambialo por favor, y quisiera que agregues a Runo y a Tigrerra claro si no es molestia. Bueno disculpa por joder tanto wachin pero corte que no le pegaste está vez, espero entiendas lo que te digo e_e. Suerte --Usui-Kun Quieres hablarme? 04:51 6 jul 2014 (UTC) :::::Hecho. Ahí subí otro fondo. Saludos! Que sea argentino no significa que hable así, es muy feo :( 10:32 6 jul 2014 (UTC) ::::::Ahora si Giovi te quedo bien. Suerte Entonces si venis a mi barrio te moris, en la mitre nadie habla de otra forma salvo los adultos :v 19:46 6 jul 2014 (UTC) Smash Fanon Wiki Cambios realizados. Si es necesario modificar otra cosa más por favor avisame. -- 11:17 5 jul 2014 (UTC) :Estan muy buenos los cambios. Muchas gracias, sr. Giovi (?) xDTimmyBurch2604 (muro) 15:58 5 jul 2014 (UTC) ::Perfecto, procedo a cerrar la solicitud. -- 10:37 6 jul 2014 (UTC) dragones de berk :Hola Dominic30, que´ría decirte que saque una de las dos solicitudes que pusiste, ademas agregue el enlace al wiki ya que al parecer lo omitiste, Suerte con tu solicitud! --Usui-Kun Quieres hablarme? 15:59 25 jun 2014 (UTC) ::Estoy con vos. Ya subí el fondo y me faltaría el logo y la portada. Saludos! -- 10:39 6 jul 2014 (UTC) ::Hecho. Si es necesario algún otro cambio, por favor avisa. -- 11:43 15 jul 2014 (UTC) Tortugas Ninja Wiki --The War Knight (muro) 20:50 27 jun 2014 (UTC) Te parece bien si charlamos el diseño del logo en el chat, y un par de cosas que hay que modificar en la comunidad? Saludos! -- 12:04 5 jul 2014 (UTC) :De acuerdo aunque en el chat no se que horario podemos estar conectado ,te sugiero un mensaje en mi muro de mensaje. Un SaludoThe War Knight (muro) 23:59 6 jul 2014 (UTC) ::Perfecto. Vos avisame! -- 10:06 7 jul 2014 (UTC) Wiki Mushishi Hola! Ahí arregle algunos detalles de la portada, acomodando las secciones y subí un nuevo fondo para la comunidad. Si es necesario que haga algún otro cambio, por favor avisá. -- 10:23 7 jul 2014 (UTC) :Solicitud finalizada. -- 11:03 15 jul 2014 (UTC) Wiki Poesia Pedia Hola Kaminari-Chan, te habla Usui-Kun :D, solamente venía a decirte que corregí tu solicitud ya que no hace falta poner el Link completo porque arruina los Links interwikis basta con poner ''es.poesia-pedia y listo, pero tranquil@ que yo lo arregle. Mucha Suerte con tu solicitud! --Usui-Kun Quieres hablarme? 04:22 1 jul 2014 (UTC) :Te parece bien si hablamos del diseño en el chat de la wikia? Saludos! -- 10:39 12 jul 2014 (UTC) Lingwa de Planeta Wiki Corregí la solicitud ya que no hay que poner todo el Link del wiki, y aparentemente es un wiki en ingles. Suerte --Usui-Kun Quieres hablarme? 16:13 1 jul 2014 (UTC) :Hola! Lamento decirte que deberías hacer la solicitud en la página correspondiente en la central en inglés (Community Development Team/Requests) ya que acá nos ocupamos del diseño de comunidades hispanas. Mucha suerte con la solicitud! -- 11:02 7 jul 2014 (UTC) Seikon no Qwaser Wiki Hecho. Veo que las plantillas ya las hiciste, es necesario que las modifique? Y te recomendaría bajarle la transparencia a la página, ya que dificulta la lectura de los artículos. Saludos! -- 10:48 12 jul 2014 (UTC) :Muchas gracias por todo n w n me gusto la portada ^-^ y ya estan bien las plantillas :33 ahora mismo voy a bajar la transparencia de la pagina ewe HaganeX (muro) 22:49 12 jul 2014 (UTC) ::Excelente! Procedo a cerrar la solicitud. Mucha suerte con la wikia. -- 11:04 15 jul 2014 (UTC) Wiki PokéPiruleta Pruebas 16:01 5 jul 2014 (UTC)}} Hola, un par de cosas con respecto a la solicitud: * La comunidad no cumple con el requisito de los 10 artículos necesarios para realizar la solicitud. * La wikia, es una wikia de pruebas? por qué sería necesario hacer un diseño para una comunidad en la que solo se utilizaría para probar? si en tu caso querés que se realice un diseño para PokéPiruleta Wikia pero antes de que sea "oficial" necesitás probarlo, podríamos organizarlo en el chat, así charlamos y vemos distintos tipos de fondos. Caso contrario, veo muy innecesario hacer un diseño para este tipo de wikias. Saludos! -- 10:30 7 jul 2014 (UTC) -Sí, me gustaría hablar ese tema en PokéPiruleta Wikia. Muchas gracias. como entrenar a tu dragón Fondo subido. Si es necesario que le haga algún cambio, avisa! -- 11:02 12 jul 2014 (UTC) SAEJIN MELODY ♪ :Hola Vale, cómo estas solamente venía a decirte que corregí tu solicitud de diseño ya que pusiste todo el link del wiki en vez de solamente es.daejin-melody. Que tengas suerte con la solicitud --Usui-Kun Quieres hablarme? 05:05 6 jul 2014 (UTC) ::Todos los cambios que solicitaste fueron realizados. Si es necesario alguna otra cosa, avisa. Saludos! -- 13:03 15 jul 2014 (UTC) Wiki Países del Mundo Realizado anteriormente: Hilo:72792. 09:44 6 jul 2014 (UTC) Wiki Bajoterra Fanon Logo subido. Saludos! -- 13:13 15 jul 2014 (UTC) Wiki Pruebas Alecran Véase respuesta: Wiki_Pok.C3.A9Piruleta_Pruebas. Saludos. -- 11:07 15 jul 2014 (UTC) Wiki Mario Party Hola! Ya subí un logo, pero no lo hice tal como pediste: utilicé el logo oficial del videojuego e inserté la palabra Wiki dándole un aspecto muy similar al de este. A mi parecer queda mucho mejor, pero si no es de tu agrado puedo realizarlo como pediste. Por otro lado, cambié la combinación de colores de la wikia, ya que era espantosa (marrón, amarillo, azul oscuro y gris no queda muy bonito). Si necesitás ayuda con esto, avisame! Saludos -- 14:18 16 jul 2014 (UTC) Wiki miedo Hecho. Si querés que realice alguna otra modificación, por favor avisa. -- 14:27 16 jul 2014 (UTC) Grojband Wiki Hecho. Ahí lo hice como me pediste, pero tené en cuenta que es muy difícil que aparezcan los personajes completamente, ya que hay resoluciones de pantalla que con suerte ven el fondo y hay que realizar el diseño pensando en esto. Saludos. -- 10:49 17 jul 2014 (UTC) Wiki Inazuma eleve Lati Oc :Hola Luka Forever!, solamente pasaba para decirte que tuve que corregir tu solicitud de diseño porque habías puesto todo el link del wiki cuando solamente se necesitaba poner es.inazumaelevenlatinooc. Bueno que tengas mucha suerte con tu solicitud, Suerte. --Usui-Kun Quieres hablarme? 19:08 14 jul 2014 (UTC) ::Hecho. Ya arreglé la portada y añadí a la caja de búsqueda la imagen al igual que al módulo de Actividad Reciente. Saludos! -- 11:52 17 jul 2014 (UTC) Deadman Wonderland (Español) Hola. Si te referís a que al ajustar al ancho mínimo de la página la imagen de fondo no se ve, es normal. Si querés que haga algún cambio en el diseño de tu comunidad, por favor, explicame qué es lo que necesitás acá mismo y me pongo a realizarlo. Saludos! -- 11:56 17 jul 2014 (UTC) wiki aliados Hola. Lamentablemente tu solicitud no puede ser aceptada, debido a que debes ser administrador o una persona autorizada por ellos para realizar el pedido de diseño. Si estás buscando adoptar la comunidad, podés hacerlo desde acá: Wikia:Adopciones. Mucha suerte! -- 11:15 15 jul 2014 (UTC) Eurovisión Wiki Bob esponja wiki Juanmimon Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki Glitchpedia Wiki PokéPiruleta 10:29 28 jul 2014 (UTC)}} Wiki Wolfteam Prison Architect Wiki | España Hola Juan :) solamente venía a decirte que no hace falta poner el link completo del wiki con poner es.prison-architect basta. Suerte con la solicitud --Usui-Kun Quieres hablarme? 18:54 29 jul 2014 (UTC) Prison Architect España wiki kenichi fanon Hola Nelson, solamente venía para decirte que arregle el enlace del wiki ya que no tiene que in el link completo del wiki. También te digo que tu solicitud no puede ser aprobada dado que actualmente solamente tenés 7 páginas y se requieren 10. Aunque solamente Giovi y Marco pueden declinar la solicitud. Suerte --Usui-Kun Quieres hablarme? 01:21 31 jul 2014 (UTC) Minecraft Club Penguin Wiki Estudiante de Intercambio Hola Fanny3lol, solamente te quería decir que no es necesario poner la solicitud dos veces, tuve que borrar una de las dos que pusiste, ademas te quiero decir que el wiki actualmente tiene tres páginas y hacen falta diez para que la solicitud quede como aprobada aunque solamente Giov y Marco pueden dar una solicitud como aprobada o declinada. Si querés hacerme alguna pregunta dejame un mensaje, Suerte --Usui-Kun Quieres hablarme? 04:27 3 ago 2014 (UTC) ComandoSG Hola Roxas, solamente venía a decirte que no hace falta poner la solicitud dos veces xD. Suerte con la solicitud --Usui-Kun Quieres hablarme? 04:27 3 ago 2014 (UTC) Emh LOL, será el nuevo botón para poner solicitudes, no me aclaraba con él, es una relación de amor-odio y creo que lo voy a dejar un tiempo (jajajja). Muchas gracias por la correción, no me fije en que salió dos veces, siempre es bueno que te corrigan lo que haces mal. Gracias de nuevo y felices edicionesRox Administrador de la Central Blogs Skype 09:04 3 ago 2014 (UTC) ZonaGamer K Project Wiki Sonic Fanon Wiki GatoPedia 19:59 4 ago 2014 (UTC)}} el juego de la locura ¡Hola! el motivo de este comentario es porque suprimí la versión duplicada de esta solicitud. Recuerda que para hacer solicitudes es necesario publicar sólo una vez. Un saludo. -- +''' [[User:Cordg|'''Cordg]] — 23:01 8 ago 2014 (UTC) The Lion King Fan-Art